Talk:Iop's Wrath
Some Damage All lvl 100 will have 200 Strength... and a set...200 more strength(noob set) you can hit (level 5) 1000 to 2000 Critical Hits If you want it to cast more often then where a crit set, or just stay in full terralda with a crit ring or a crit cape or a crit weapon for the added damage, this can make a hell of a difference! Raw :Critical Hit equipment such as the Terrdala set just increases the Critical Hit rate, it does not decrease critical failures. Iop's wrath, having a Critical Hit rate of 0 and a critical fail rate of 1/2, will still have a 1/2 failure rate and 0 Critical Hit rate regardless of equipment. Beet of Doom 09:31, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah... don't be deceived, +Crits do absolutely nothing for Iop's Wrath. It has no Critical Hit effect whatsoever, so +Crit bonuses have no effect on it. And there is no way in Dofus to reduce a Critical Failure rate, so you are stuck with a 50/50 chance of success no matter what you do. See the Critical Hit and Critical Failure pages for more information. Damage As for a more accurate damage estimate for Iop's Wrath, let's take an average Level 100 Strength Iop. He has not used any Strength scrolls, but has placed all his points there, with a total of 265 Strength at level 100. He's wearing an average, full Terrdala Set, with a Gelano for 10 base AP (for Sword of Iop) and an 80 Str Pet (like a Bwak for instance). He'll have on average 300 Strength from gear (lets say his Terrdala pieces just give average Str, and I'll include the %damage bonus in that 300). So all together he has 565 Strength, and +'15' Damage going into the battle. But that's not all... if he's using Wrath, he's first going to prepare himself. The first round of combat he casts Power to give him a boost of 70% to his Damage. And since he has 10 AP, he will cast Mutilation and Increase right before casting Wrath (10 AP total for those three spells). That's an additional +47 Damage, and 40% Damage. So all together he will have a total Strength + %Damage bonus of 675, and a total +damage bonus of 62 when he casts Wrath. So the resulting rolls when he casts Wrath (if it succeeds of course) will be: 1619-'3162' damage. This of course may actually hit for less depending on the Earth Resistance of the target. -Your Friendly Human Calculator, DoctorT 23:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Dispel Wrath Status What about dispel of the new effect from 1.27? As I understod it woul be sensefull that in pvp you can dispel the buff effect, so that the Iop has to cast the spell once again without +240 base damage. I had an Iop in a fight lately and dispeld the effect - he was completly without any buffs - anyway his next wrath did the +240 damage resulting into 1500+ damage. Is this just a bug or is it impossible to dispel the new warth buff? :I believe it works the same as things like Sacriers Punishments and States, in that whilst you remove the information on the little effects tab, you don't actually remove the effects themselves. It's just a general graphics issue I think, as opposed to a glitch only about Iop's Wrath. Galrauch (talk) 15:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::The old Sacrier's punishments. I believe the new ones can be unbewitched, but I cannot currently confirm this. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:53, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::The characteristic boost can be, but they will still have the effect, so even after unbewitching hitting a Sacrier who has cast a punishment will still cause them to gain stats. Galrauch (talk) 15:41, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Damage calculation 51~70 Increased basic damage of spell Iop's Wrath by 250 this increased basic damage by 250 - how is it calculated? *51~70 --> 301~320 (51+250)~(70+250) *51~70 --> (51~70)+250 like an average of 60+250= 310 basic damage *51~70 --> 51~70 +250 as a standard +damage how is it calculated? :If it works the same way as cra's new Atonement Arrow does, then it affects the base damage of the spell, pre- any other modifiers. It is not simply +damage, but really does increase the base damage of the spell to be 301-320 before your strength modifies it. So yes, it should pack quite the wallop. Aetnaria (talk) 04:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC)